The Scars of Goddesses
by Jes-i-ohki
Summary: It was their worst fight yet...and now Ryoko belives Tenchi thinks she only a demon and thats it, while Tenchis not so sure himself. Tokimi apears with a message to Washu of the Danger that is coming...and what is happening to Sasami? A more serious fic
1. A Demon

THE SCARS OF GODDESSES – Ch.1: A Demon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tenchi, AIC and Pioneer do…note: this will be my   
ONLY disclaimer for the whole story, and I won't put it on every chapter, b/c I've gotten   
tired of doing that! *^-^*   
  
Note: This will be a multi part story, so this is not it! It is very serious, so the characters   
might seem a little ooc. But I hope not. Enjoy, and please review!   
  
The Masaki house was finally in silence. Everyone was asleep…except Ryoko.   
She smothered her sobs with her hands. "You demonic slut…" So, she had finally said it.   
The one thing that had been burdening Ayeka's chest was finally out—and it hit Ryoko   
like a bullet. The scene kept on racing through her mind.   
It was their worst fight yet…it was more like a battle. This time they felt strong   
hate for each other burning deep in their hearts. More then they had ever felt before. Fire   
raged in Ayeka's eyes. She stood tall and formed her shield around herself. Ryoko   
grasped her sword in one hand and a glowing energy ball in the other. "I hate   
you…you…demonic slut!" Ryoko fell back in the air and everything for her seemed to be   
silent for that moment. What about it hurt her so bad? No…she didn't say that…she   
wouldn't…but she did…why does it hurt so badly? Tears swelled up in Ryoko's eyes as   
she looked around. Both her weapons faded out of her hands. "No! Im not a demon! No!   
Im not!" Ryoko felt she was going into hysterics. She turned to Tenchi. "Tenchi…am I   
a demon to you?" Tenchi didn't answer. He just stared at her. He was angry. Even   
more than Ryoko had ever seen him. "Tenchi!?" He still stared at her. His eyes were   
flaming with rage. "Fine! But I am not a demon!" She spun around as tears dripped   
from her eyes and she disappeared from sight.   
And now she was here. It had to be at least 2 in the morning. "I never want to   
see that princess again…" she whispered. "Or Ten-…Tenchi…" She knew she was   
lying to herself. She wouldn't be able to bear life with out him. He was the only thing   
keeping her on this small, desolate planet.   
Ryoko used the silence as her only friend, a sole crutch to rest her feelings on for   
the time being. Ryoko heard the gentle closing of a door from upstairs. Some one was   
quietly walking down the stairs and was yawning. Ryoko knew that yawn without even   
seeing it's owner. It was Tenchi. Half of Ryoko wanted to smile…and the other half   
wanted to cry and destroy the controller of her heartache: Tenchi. "But I still love ya   
Tenchi…" Ryoko smiled as she whispered gently into the still air. Tenchi walked right   
underneath the ceiling beam Ryoko was sitting on, no even realizing she was there. As   
his form disappeared into the dark of the kitchen, Ryoko could feel her emotions begin to   
stir. Tenchi returned and yawned again, holding a glass of water in his hand. Ryoko   
couldn't contain it any longer as her emotions erupted through her heart. She stared   
down at him as tears began to grow furiously in her eyes. Was she really just a demon to   
him? Was he still angry? She leapt at the half sleeping Tenchi and grabbed hold of him   
tight.   
"Ryoko, what!?" Tenchi yelled as Ryoko snapped him out of his sleeping zombie   
like self, causing him to spill half his glass.   
"Tenchi I need you to tell me right now!" She buried her head into his shoulder   
as she cried. "Am I really just a demon to you? Is that really how you see me?"  
Tenchi didn't move he just stood there. "Ryoko…I…I can't answer that…"  
"Why not!? Don't you love me Tenchi?"  
"Well…" Tenchi paused.   
"Answer me, Tenchi! Who do you love, me or Ayeka?"  
"I can't answer all these questions!" Tenchi was getting frustrated and pushed   
Ryoko off of him.  
"You can Tenchi, you just won't!"  
Tenchi stared at her. "I like you both the same!"  
"You don't, Tenchi, and you know it!" Ryoko whipped around and leapt into the   
air and disappeared before she hit the ceiling.  
"Ryoko…" Tenchi whispered. He looked at the floor. There were tear marks   
where Ryoko had just stood. Ryoko was really crying that hard.  
"Can you forgive me…Tenchi?" Ryoko reappeared behind Tenchi, her head was   
hung low and her hair created a shadow over her eyes. "For what happened today?"  
Tenchi stared at her. Maybe he was at a loss of words, or maybe he didn't want to   
say anything.   
"Tenchi please!! I need to know…I need to know…if…you…hate...me…"  
"Ryoko! I don't hate you!"  
"But you don't care for me! Not even as a friend anymore! I'm just…just a   
demon to you, aren't I!? Aren't I?!" She lifted up her head and stared Tenchi strait in the   
eyes. He didn't budge. "Fine!" Ryoko disappeared.  
Tenchi felt doubt…doubt that his mind was made up in the wrong way. Was it?   
No. He had been talking with grandfather for so long. He was making the right   
decision…or was he?  
  
  
  
"Good day, Washu…"  
Washu spun around on her heels at the sound of that voice. "How did you get   
here!?" Her words came out in stutters due to fear.  
"This is not the real me, but only a temporary astral body created by D3." Tokimi   
gazed around the dimly lit laboratory. Everwhere there were flashes of some random   
machine.   
"I know you don't do house calls, so why are you here?" Washu said, regaining   
her composure.   
"Something heavy is descending upon the dimension of the goddesses. I am the   
only whole goddess and I cannot stop it on my own. There is no way…except…"  
"The legion?"  
Tokimi nodded. "But Sasami has not grown into her true form yet…and, you-"  
"Have denounced my powers." Washu looked down to the floor.  
"Why? Why did you leave us?"  
"I couldn't stand that place any longer! My dream was to study science and learn   
all the knowledge I could."  
"And give up the position of a goddess, and know and have everything you heart   
desires?!"  
"I wanted to make my own path, instead of being given it."  
"Washu, you don't know the true life of a goddess. It's not that easy. You've   
never seen the hardships like I have, younger sister. You've never had the responsibility   
I've had. Sometimes I feel being a goddess is worse than holding all the sufferings of   
mortals. Where are your gems, Washu?"  
Washu was uneasy on the words of this question. "They belong to Ryoko, now."  
"Ryoko? You fool. I once thought she would be the glorified daughter of the   
once goddess Washu, but now I pity her for what tragic fate you have bestowed upon   
her."  
  
  
  
It was dark. Very dark and Sasami feel victim to its bleakness. Her stomach   
started to hurt and she became cold and weak and fell to the floor. "Help me, Tsunami!"   
"Sasami…Sasami! I will no longer be with you, a new age is arriving."  
"Where are you, Tsunami?"  
"Don't worry, I am with you…"  
  
Sasami's eyes sprung open. Her face was wet with sweat and her breath full of   
fear. Slowly she got up and began walking down the stairs. She walked transfixed in her   
thoughts and her mind set on what had to be done: see Tsunami.   
  
Tenchi was on the floor, staring at the teardrops that Ryoko had left behind for   
him. Why? Why hadn't they disappeared after all this time? For a second, he thought it   
was solely because she was a demon, and maybe their tears didn't dry so easily. He   
shook the thought out of his mind as he himself was on the verge of tears. Did Tenchi   
truly feel that Ryoko was a demon? Is that how he really felt? He fell flat on his back   
and stared up at the ceiling beam Ryoko always sat on. A tear streamed down his cheek.   
What was going on? His insides were churning between intense anger and guilt. What   
had he done? What had he created? He was becoming a monster that was tearing up all   
the girls' hearts.  
  
The gentle padded footsteps of Sasami made its way down where Tenchi laid in a   
twisted torment of his self. Her quiet sobs were enough to divert her from Tenchi, and   
she made her way quietly outside. Tenchi meekly wiped away his tears, as he caught   
sight of her. As she left the Masaki house, she began to glow.   
"Sasami?" Tenchi whispered.   
"Tenchi." Sasami looked to Tenchi. "Please, follow me! I don't know what's   
happening to me!! Please!" Sasami cried out as tears raced down the scared little girl's   
cheeks. "I can't stop walking and I don't know where I'm going! Please Tenchi, help   
me!"  
Tenchi jumped up and raced to Sasami as she continued walking out into the dark   
of night. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back, but she just floated   
though his grasp as if a ghost. "Sasami…I, I don't know what to do." Tenchi looked at   
her, as she seemed to float above the ground as she headed down towards the lake.   
"Please…follow…me…" Sasami choked out as if something was preventing her   
to speak. "Please!"  
  
  
To be continued…   



	2. A New goddess

THE SCARS OF GODDESSES – Ch. 2: A new goddess  
  
A/N: I bet you all can't wait to find out what happens to Sasami…well here it is! Thanks   
to all who review my story! *^-^* The next chapters coming soon!  
  
  
Tears raced down the little girl's face. What was happening to her? Tenchi kept   
right behind her, but every time he got close, her body raced ahead of him, as if trying to   
avoid him. As they neared the lake, Sasami's sobs grew louder. "Ten…chi…wh..ats…"  
"Sasami! Don't speak! Just let it take you!"  
"Ryoko?" Tenchi looked above him. There floated Ryoko, still crying just as heavily as   
before. Her tears rolled off her delicate cheeks and feel onto the ground below.   
Sasami was moving above the water as Tenchi darted out to pull her back.   
"No, Tenchi!" Ryoko grabbed him and flung him back ten feet away, causing him to   
crash hard into the dirt ground.   
"Ryoko! What was that for?" That same anger roared up in his eyes once again.   
"Tenchi, I-"  
"I can understand you're still mad, but I have to help Sasami! Get out of my way!"  
Ryoko didn't budge as she held out her arms to block Tenchi's path. Tenchi's eyes were   
flaming now as her pushed Ryoko out of the way.   
"No Tenchi!" Ryoko grasped Tenchi's shirt collar and pulled Tenchi back again, and this   
time held him where he was.   
"Ryoko, what the hell are you doing?! Let go of me!"  
"No!" Tears streamed down her cheeks.  
Tenchi built up his energy and threw Ryoko off of him.  
She slapped him. "Fine! I save your life, and that's the thanks I get…then…fine! I   
never want to see you again Tenchi. EVER!! I guess I really am I demon to you."   
Ryoko flew up and dashed away, leaving a trail of tears on the ground below her. Then,   
she disappeared into thin air.  
Tenchi looked into the air puzzled as a blinding light crashed across the ground and sky,   
throwing Tenchi 20 feet. Tenchi's emotions were quickly diverted to Sasami.  
"Sasami! Sasami! Are you alright??" As Tenchi ran to the little Sasami, Tenchi almost   
feel backwards at what he saw. "Sasami?"  
"Tenchi. I now see everything clearly." Sasami wasn't just Sasami anymore…  
"Sasami what happened to you?"   
"Tenchi, Ryoko did save your life. You see, when one transforms into a goddess, no one   
can be around. Ryoko knew that somehow."  
Tenchi stared in a stupefied gaze. "But, Sasami, what about Tsunami?"  
Sasami looked down at the ground as her eyes watered. "She's…not here anymore. She   
is within me, in my soul…and I am a goddess."   
  
  
  
"Sasami is…" Washu exclaimed.  
Tokimi turned to her. "So, it's already begun."  
"Tokimi?"  
"Washu, what are you to do about you poor daughter?"  
Washu growled under her breath. "If only I had know…I would never have-"  
"You knew. When you were a goddess. All three of us did. We sensed the darkness that   
was coming. But you! You chose to ignore it. The burden of a goddess was just too   
much for you wasn't it?! And you chose to leave us, that day…the day that we needed   
you the most."  
"I-I-I never wanted to hurt Ryoko!"   
"Well, you did. Now you must pass along your awful fate…"  
Washu sighed, " How could I have done this?"  
"…or face it."  
"What!?" Washu looked up at her older sister in awe. "You mean…?"  
"Only Ryoko can decide the fates now."   
  
  
  
  
Ryoko wanted to fly to the moon and leave everything behind. A few more silvery tears   
slid down her cheek. What was this sick feeling she had inside of her? And why did   
Tenchi act this way? All she ever did was love him…but no one can love a demon, she   
thought. No one, not even Tenchi…  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the last one, but hey, at least I got it up, ne?   
please review!   
  



End file.
